


Nightmares

by Nightingale101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promptis - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Thats it i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: When he wakes up he has no idea where he is. He’s breathing so fast that it's making him dizzy. He’s panicking.***Or the one in which Prompto has nightmares and Noctis is there for him.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> *takes my favorite character who i love*
> 
> *makes them suffer*
> 
> Yesss.

_ Darkness. Sceaming. Crying. A man laughing. Who is that? He feels like he should know. Pain. Fear. Afraid. So very afraid. More screaming. Is it him screaming? Yelling. A woman crying. Who is she? She seems important. Running. Darkness chasing. Running. The woman screams. She falls. She changes. She comes after him. Running. The man laughs. Running. Running. Running. Running. _

 

_ ‘You can’t escape us, Prompto _ .’

 

~*~

 

When he wakes up he has no idea where he is. He’s breathing so fast that it's making him dizzy. He’s panicking. He sits up. Fast. His legs thrash about as he pushes himself up the bed, the blanket kicked to the floor. He hits the wall. Hard. His head colliding with the plasterboard with a loud thud.

 

And suddenly the room is flooded with the warm yellow light from the bedside table. He’s in a motel room he remembers. And Noctis is there with him, he turned on the light, and now he's staring at him from the bed next to his, with a look of absolute worry mixed with confusion on his face. But Prompto still can't stop breathing so fast, and now he can feel tears well behind his eyes.

 

“Prom…..?”

 

With a quiet sob Prompto hugs his knees to his chest, hiding his face in his arms as he tries to calm down enough to answer the questions he knew would come.

 

Its moments before he feels the mattress dip next to him. He can tell Noct is sitting next to him, his back leaning against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him. And Prompto waits but the questions don’t come.

 

Instead, he feels Noctis’ hand gently placed halfway down his back. Slowly he starts rubbing his hand back and forth, trying to calm his friend down. Prompto is surprised, but it actually works.

 

“Are you okay?” Noctis finally asked once Prompto had been breathing normally for a few minutes.

 

Prompto lets out a shaky “yeah.”

 

“is your head alright? You bashed it pretty hard, there's a dent in the wall”

 

“it's fine” he lied, he could feel a lump starting to form and he was starting to get a headache. He takes another shaky breath.

 

“you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want too.” Noctis says after a few moments of silence pass between them.

 

“i don’t really remember them that much” Prompto says. He’s proud of his voice for not shaking, but was a little disappointed with how quiet his voice had become, hardly more than a whisper. “I don’t know what they’re about, i just get a general feeling of pure terror.”

 

Thats a lie.

 

The truth is he knows what they're about, but he couldn't tell Noctis. He couldn't risk losing him

 

“It's okay” Noctis says in a gentle tone, he moves his arm so that it's wrapped around Promptos shoulders. The blond leans into the touch, resting his head on Nocts shoulders. “i won't let anything happen to you.” 

 

They stay like that till they fall asleep. 

 

~*~

 

_ Later, in Nefilhime. _

 

_ “ _ Prompto _.”  _

 

Prompto opened his eyes at the gentle whisper of his name to see Noctis’ own eyes staring back at him. He could hear the quiet snores and gently breathing of Gladio and Ignis, signaling the two of them were sound asleep.

 

“Yeah?” Prompto whisper back. The room they were bunked down in only had three beds, Noctis face was inches from his own.

 

“Will you tell me what you have nightmares about now?”  Noctis asked.

 

“Noct….”

 

“I wanna know, Prompto.” 

 

Prompto doesn't respond. He looks away from Noct eyes.

 

Noctis is quite for a moment, waiting to see if Prompto will say something. The other boy won’t meet his eyes.

 

“Are they about Nifelheim?”  Noctis watched as Prompto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. This time starring directing into Nocts eyes.

 

“I think…” Prompto begins, “i wasn’t lying when i said i don't remember them that much.”

 

“it's okay” Noctis said, brushing promptos shoulder with his hand, “just tell me what you do remember”

 

“There's lots of screaming. I think some of its mine, but there's a lot from other people too….” Prompto again focuses on a spot on the wall behind Noctis Head. Anywhere so he doesn't have to look at the prince. “and crying too. There's this man's laughter. It's just…. Ringing though the place. And there's this woman. She's sobbing. In all of them. The nightmares change.  But she’s always there. I never see her face. I think….”

 

He doesn't realize he’s crying until his voice is cut off by of sob. Noctis moves closer, wrapping his arms around Prompto and cradling the other boy to his chest resting his chin on top of blond hair. Prompto balls his fists in Noctis’ shirt and scrunches his eyes closed, trying to stop the tears from coming.

 

“it’s alright, Prom.” Noct says in a gentle tone. “i’m here. I won't let them hurt you anymore.” 

 

“i know. _ I know _ . It's just…” Promptos voice comes out shaky. “I think,  I  _ feel _ , like she’s someone important.  _ But I just can't fucking remember. _ ” 

 

Noctis pulled Prompto in closer, and placed a light kiss on top of the blond's head. Promptos hands tighten on Nocts shirt.

 

“and the w-woman-” Prompto pause to clear his throat. “She-  She screams. So.  _ Freaking _ .  _ Loud _ . And i see her hit the ground. Hard. Real hard. And then…. Then…”

 

Prompto nestles closer to Noctis, pressing his forehead against the prices chest. Noctis responds by tightening his embrace of Prompto.

 

“Then she…. She starts to change” Prompto said, his voice barely more than a whisper. “she twist around. In… in unnatural ways. I can here bones snap. And then i start running… then i…..”

 

Prompto trails off, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“then you wake up?” Noctis asks. 

 

Noctis arms are still around him, and Prompto hand still holding onto his shirt, but the blond leans back, just enough so that he can see Nocts face again, and look into his eyes.

 

“i… usually. Just after something lunges at me from the dark.” Prompto finishes. 

 

Noctis is quite for a little while. His eyes never leave Promptos as a few minutes pass in silence.

 

“How long have you had these nightmares?” hes ask, Noctis had only become aware of them during this trip. 

 

“Pretty much all my life” prompto said, knowing that Noctis would be upset with him.

 

“why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, though he already knew the answer, “i might have been able to help.”

 

“i didn't want to worry you” Prompto said, the answer Noctis was expecting, prompto broke eye contact with the prince. “i didn't want you to think i was weak.”

 

“i would never think you’re weak, Prompto.” Noctis said, rubbing his hands on Promptos back. “I actually think you’re pretty damn strong. Dealing with this for so long, all on your own, and not letting it affect you. You’re amazing.”

 

Prompto lent forward and placed a small kiss on Noctis lips. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Noctis asked with a small smile.

 

“for being kind. For being you.” Prompto said, “ for being my friend. And for everything. I don’t know where i’d be without you.”

 

Noctis smiled again, and cupped promptos face with his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the blonds cheek.

 

“Well, i think that you’re exactly where you’re supposed to be.” Noctis said, “right by my side.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending is cheesy. Sorry. But this story sat unfinished for about 4 months because i couldn't think of a way to end it, so that's the best i got.


End file.
